


Curiosity and the Cat

by Okami01



Series: Yuri Rarepair Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Ingrid Brandl Galatea, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Yuri's been going to LGBTQ+ meetings for quite a while. It's there that they meet Ingrid. Then she start to bring Felix. Things somehow get even more interesting.For Yuri Rarepairweek! Day 1 - Makeup
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Yuri Rarepair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122938
Kudos: 8





	Curiosity and the Cat

Ingrid Galatea leaves the lgbtq+ allies meeting every week at almost the exact same time. She shoves a bagel in her bad then glances out a remorseful look as if making sure no one's watching.

Yuri is watching, of course. Ingrid is new and sort of strange but they like her anyway. She comes and shares how she might actually like girls. How she feels unsure and doesn't want to disappoint her family 

It's brave in a way. Even if society is ridiculous in the way that it oppresses people for being different. There's a girl that she likes. Apparently, one that she's botched things up with in the past. Yuri's rooting for her regardless.

Ingrid leaves again for the day with her stolen bagel. Sneaking around and looking troubled. Yuri's starting to think she's feeding a cat or something. 

She approaches someone. Someone whose dark navy hair is in some sort of messy strange bun ponytail hybrid. Which is crazy because it's nice hair, a couple strains spill down onto their shoulder. To a black tea shirt and a pleather biker jacket. As if they couldn't decide if they wanted to be grunge or a jock. 

Not that Yuri is one for labels either. 

Yuri watches Ingrid approach with a bagel in hand like she's approaching an angry cat. 

" Thanks, Felix," she says. 

Felix grumbles something and takes a somehow angry-looking bite of the food. 

__

It happens again the next day, then the next day after that. 

Felix eats the bagels with some protein laced cream cheese that Yuri has never wanted to try. He and Ingrid go off together.

As it turns out, it's not anything particularly interesting or secretive. Just two dorky jocks going off to the gym every day.

Yuri thinks that'll be the end of it. That Ingrid will keep them updated on her earnest romantic endeavors. 

Until after a few weeks, Felix appears. Suddenly with his arms crossed, looking like he doesn't want to be there at all. 

Felix Fraldarius. He/him. Trans. Bi? He'd said it like a question. Yuri hopes he'll be able to find an answer. 

Now he's standing there, eating a bagel after muttering something to Ingrid that sounds like, ' I can get my own food.'

After eating, he takes a napkin and wipes his hands and mouth before shoving the thing in his pocket.

He looks at Yuri. Still, sort of half glaring. But Yuri's come to realize that's his default expression. Food, much like what it does to Ingrid, must make him more relaxed.

Yuri holds his gaze and smiles.

Felix blinks and looks away. Before looking down at his phone and blushing. Not actual blush makeup. Yuri would know the difference. 

That eyeliner is though. Yuri feels a sort of camaraderie. They're not exactly here to flirt with random people at the meetings. But smiling and winking never hurt anyone. Especially not if it gets you cute looks in response. 

Ingrid waves and Yuri waves back. Before coming over.

" Hey," Yuri says cheerfully.

" Hello," Ingrid replies before elbowing Felix in the shoulder. 

He glares at her and then looks up, almost startled.

Closes out an app on his phone that looks suspiciously like cute cat videos.

" Yuri, this is Felix… Well, I guess you both already know each other."

Yuri laughs. 

Ingrid shakes her head. " I don't think I'd be able to have figured out all this stuff without your assistance."

Yuri thinks that she might get tired of being embarrassing and earnest like that. Apparently not.

With a pronounced hum, Yuri falls into the chair gracefully. " If I helped then I'm glad. That's what this club is supposed to be about anyway. It's hard figuring this stuff out on your own."

Felix smiles. When Yuri tracks the movement with his eyes, it disappears. 

" Thanks," he says with a shrug.

" Well, I'm glad you're happy about it too."

Felix keeps staring and then looking away. It doesn't seem like he particularly likes eye contact. He barely looked at Ingrid and already he's looking back at his phone. 

Whether or not he's nervous, tense, or anti-social, Yuri thinks it's kind of cute.

" I'll be back," Ingrid announces suddenly. Eyeing the newly replenished bowl of granola. 

Yuri smiles. Felix does his quick there and then gone as quickly as it appeared smile as well. 

" We're- She's been trying to see if she's a lesbian and I'm… glad she figured it out."

" Yep," Yuri replies. " That is good."

Felix doesn't say anything else. He's swiping at his phone, still looking at something Yuri can't quite see from this angle. 

" This is weird," Felix announces.

" Yeah."

Yuri waits to see if he'll say something else.

Felix glances up again. " Ingrid said she'd stop bringing me bagels if I didn't come with her. She just wanted me to come here. It's stupid. I already know who I am."

" Oh… Well. Even if you're just here for the free food it's good to see you anyway."

" I guess."

Silence again. Then without looking up from his phone. 

" Do you want to-" Yuri's heart suddenly feels like it'll burst out of their chest.  
" Go to the gym?"

" Go to the gym…?" Yuri repeats, surprised and amused. 

" There's a new one down the street," Felix says as if that clarifies everything. 

Yuri quickly calculates the pros and cons. A cute guy asking them to go to the gym. Weird. Not the weirdest thing that's ever happened. Still strange. Yuri will have to work out publicly. There's also a chance they'll get to watch Felix workout. 

From the looks of it, he looks like he's in shape. More than just in shape. 

" I like to box," Felix says.

" Mm, as long as you don't hit me in the face we're good."

" You can fight? Good."

Felix glances up again and nods slowly before looking back at his phone.

Yuri resists the urge to not laugh. Figures this is the sort of strange and endearing person Ingrid would be friends with. 

More silence but it's almost comforting.

Eventually, Yuro decides to break it. "So what type of eyeliner do you use?"

Felix tenses, his mouth shifts into a frown.

" I don't- he starts and then sighs and relaxes. 

Glances at Yuri's nails. Back up to their face. Before shrugging. " The dollar store." 

Yuri stifles another laugh, " Really?"

" Yeah, I just… like how it looks. It's sharp… Why spend a lot of money on it though." Which is a weird thing to say about makeup but sure.

" I think it looks nice too." 

Felix grinds his teeth and blushes again. Looks down at his phone. Smiles just as quickly as it's gone.

How someone can find good makeup at the dollar store boggles Yuri's mind. They'd be annoyed, if it weren't for the fact that it does look good on Felix. He's all about sharpness apparently. Clean cut cheekbones and muscle. 

" Thanks," he grumbles.

" What do you like to spend your money on then?" Yuri asks out of pure curiosity. 

"Swords."

He looks completely serious. Glancing up from his phone again. He's smiling a little. Only Yuri doesn't think he's joking. Just happy to talk about swords. 

So Yuri decides to take the chance and ask Felix about them, just to see what he'll say. What follows is a highly detailed explanation over a katana he found in a thrift store. 

It's strange, but it's interesting. Just like Felix. 

Ingrid comes back with a bowl of yogurt. 

" How's everything going?" She sits down to eat. 

Yuri smiles. thinks they're all going to get along just fine.

" It's going good."

Felix nods. Smiles a bit again, then it's gone quick as it appeared. 

Curious.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yurirarepairweek! Thanks for reading!
> 
> My modern au Felix headcanon is that he's a little weirdo jock who collects swords and indie bands. And I just think he and Yuri should meet and kiss eventually.


End file.
